


Bullets, Scars, & Girl-Girls

by MarionAveoneLuther



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Spanking, d/s dynamics, felicity high as a kite, from john's aspirin, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionAveoneLuther/pseuds/MarionAveoneLuther
Summary: A tag to the episode Time of Death (S02E14)*. This is how I wish things had gone like, after Felicity went rogue to catch the bad guys and prove herself to Oliver and the team. Oliver is far from happy. You know me… Spanking ensues! Warned you have been!*You don’t need to remember the episode’s details to follow the story, but it would definitely make more sense if you do.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Bullets, Scars, & Girl-Girls

**A/N:** This is an old fic from a long time ago. I rewrote parts of it, polished it, had it edited by a beta (Thanks so much la_chicas_mix), and now that I’m happy with it, I decided to post it. This is my first ever attempt to write for Arrowverse. 

It’s a tag to the episode Time of Death (S02E14). You don’t need to remember the episode’s details to follow the story, but it would definitely make more sense if you do. Maybe check out an episode synopsis to freshen up your memory? This is how I’d like things to have gone like, after Felicity went rogue to catch the bad guys and prove herself to Oliver and the team. 

You know me…  **Spanking ensues! Warned you have been!**

A few parts of dialogues might seem similar to the episode’s, though I’ve done my best to paraphrase them, keeping the same only those parts that didn’t really allow for much change or that I liked too much. These lines, these characters, this universe, belong to whoever wrote them and created them (not gonna list names, you get the point). Like most of us around here, I own nothing, I earn nothing, and I’m just playing in the sandbox ^_^

Enjoy & Comment !

* * *

  
  


Oliver walked into his lair, face grim. His confrontation with Laurel had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Disappointment, sadness, anger. But he had meant every word he told her. He was done. And he had the Tockman crisis to focus on. 

Looking up, John watched Oliver closing up to where he and Sara were standing, near their dead computer system. 

“Have you seen Felicity?” He asked Oliver, a worried expression on his face.

Diggle’s question made Oliver turn to him with narrowed eyes at him. “No. Wait, why?”

“I was here with her earlier... I left for a few minutes to get some takeout and when I came back she was gone. Haven’t seen her for hours,” Diggle explained. 

Worry darkened Oliver’s already stormy face. When his phone rang he fished it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. Pointing the phone to Diggle to indicate it was Felicity calling he picked up, taking a few steps away from the other two.

“Hey,” he said into the phone. 

“Tockman took the bait. The money you had Walter deposit… I’m reading his signal at Starling National,” Felicity reported.

Oliver took all this information in and a smile started forming on his lips, before it melted right off his face upon a very disturbing realisation. How the hell did Felicity know that with their system freshly fried? 

"Wait... How do you know that?" He asked, his tone suspicious.

"Because I'm here!" Felicity peeped. For less than a second all that could be heard was her fingers typing away on the computer in front of her.

All too soon, Oliver's deadly growl of "What?" sliced through the silence. Not waiting for an answer, Oliver ended the call and rushed to get into his suit.

“Suit up,” he barked at John and Sara.   
  


* * *

It was a good twenty minutes later when Felicity suddenly paused her furious typing. Her eyes went from darting all over the screen, to all over the bank’s interior. Keeping still, holding her breath, and feeling slight tremors course through her body at the sound of someone approaching, she did the only thing that she could think of doing. She squatted down to hide herself behind the reception desk, on which she was working. Trying her hardest to keep completely silent, she felt her heart flutter wildly. At the sudden tug on her forearm that lifted her to a standing position, she released a frightened squeal, before realizing it was just John.

"God, John!” She panted in relief, her right hand traveling to clasp her heated forehead.

At the emphatic throat clearing that sounded next, she turned her head towards the stairs, where a very angry Arrow stood, fists clenched on either side of his torso, glaring at her through his mask. Behind him and a bit to his right stood Sara walked to stand right next to Felicity looking at her intently.

"I'm tracking Tockman," Felicity answered, her mouth dry with tension. "He fried our computer system, so I'm using the bank's to trace the skeleton key,” she added when everyone else in the room remained silent. 

Sara’s gaze lowered to the black leather jacket Felicity had on. Cocking her head to the side she asked amused, “And the jacket?”

“I was cold,” was Felicity’s clipped answer. 

Oliver stood still on his spot looking far from amused. After a few silent seconds he walked towards Felicity, his scalthing glare never leaving her. Once he towered over her, not breaking their eye contact, he quietly ordered John, "Take her out of here!"

When John tugged her forearm that was still in his clasp, Felicity tried to pull out of his grasp. "No! I have everything planned!"

John paused for a second, not sure how he should proceed. 

"Diggle! Take her out of here, now!" Oliver barked. 

Tugging Felicity with more force this time, Diggle managed to take only two steps towards the exit, when sirens started blaring.

Feeling his grip relaxing, Felicity pried her hand out and went back to her computer. “Tockman had disabled the bank’s security system, but I re-abled it,” she informed the three suited Vigilantes. 

Pulling up the camera feed she watched as a bunch of armed men made their entrance to the bank. John, who had stepped next to her, turned to Oliver, “They’re blocking our way out.”

Sara attempted to leave the room and head towards the intruders, but Oliver stopped her. “I’ll deal with them.” 

Turning back to Felicity he pinned her with a withering look. Felicity tried her best to hold his hard gaze and felt her knees weaken at the intensity of this glare. When she had made the decision to come to the bank, to track Tockman down, she had hoped to grab Oliver’s full attention. But not  _ that  _ kind of attention.

His next words, words she had heard being spoken to only Thea and Roy till now, made her stomach clench uncomfortably. 

"We're going to have a lengthy discussion about this," Oliver told her quietly, his tone making her visibly gulp. With these words he rushed up the stairs. 

Felicity was left almost breathless watching him leave. She took in a couple of steadying breaths and hoped she didn’t look as flushed as she felt. Shifting her focus to the computer she cleared her throat. “Tockman’s signal is strong,” she informed Sara and John. “He must be close!” 

“Find him, Felicity,” John urged her. 

“No need,” Tockman’s voice sounded from the computer’s sound system, as the screen started flashing. I’ll tell you exactly where I am. Everywhere! And at this moment I’m particularly focused on the sub-level.”

Felicity reached for her tablet and quickly pulled up the bank’s blueprints. Her eyes enlarged when she realized what she was seeing. “Oh my God! He shut down the gas main release!”

“Why is that bad?” Sara asked. 

Felicity looked at her incredulously, “The build up could cause an explosion!”

“It will,” Diggle confirmed grimmly. “It will blow up three blocks.” Saying nothing more he took a look at Felicity’s tablet to get an idea of where he should head to, before he ran to the direction of the closest stairs leading to the sub-level. 

Felicity’s eyes kept darting around on her tablet’s screen, as she desperately tried to spot anything useful to their situation. Gasping, she almost yelled, “Wait! Tockman overplayed his hand! The gas main is in the city network!” 

Sara looked at her confused. “Am I supposed to understand that?” 

Closing her eyes briefly Felicity explained, “Um… In trying to blow us up he gave me a way to track him down! He’s right here! Second level underground!” 

“That I understood,” Sara smiled triumphantly. 

Now they had him. 

* * *

It wasn't that she hadn't succeeded in every plan she had made that evening, because she had. She had managed to find, trap, and help the team catch the bad guy. She had also managed to save the almighty Sara's life and fulfill her lifetime wish of being able to say  _ ‘I took a bullet for someone!’ _ , not to mention her very own scar.

She had even managed to grab Oliver's attention. Completely. His focus had shifted entirely on her and away from the  _ oh-perfect-killer-Sara _ . Because that night she had saved Sara's ass and kicked Tockman’s ass by making his phone explode.

No. It wasn’t that she hadn’t succeeded, what made her feel like this. She couldn't for the life of her comprehend why she felt so crappily sitting there, hazy and lost to the incredible feeling of the aspirin Diggle had given her… and completely guilty and uncomfortable with how Olie perceived this situation. 

She was no stranger to how Oliver Quinn handled those he cared about when they screwed up. She had witnessed the preludes, as well as epilogues, of sessions between Oliver and Thea. Lately Roy too. She could swear he had even taken Sara in hand the same way once. And Felicity couldn’t deny that she was jealous of the other blonde for that. Or rather for that  _ too _ . She blushed fiercely at the realization that she wasn’t just fearing ending up at the receiving end of that very same treatment. She was also craving it. 

Sara and Diggle sensed where this was heading too. Despite knowing Oliver wouldn’t go there just yet, not with Felicity freshly shot and stitched, they could still tell there was a pending discussion that they didn’t want any part in. Once they took care of Felicity and stitched her up, they couldn’t get out of the hideout fast enough. Diggle had even squeezed Felicity’s good shoulder sympathetically as he left. 

That was promising.

Felicity’s eyes darted towards the now approaching Oliver as she tugged her still unbuttoned shirt tighter to cover her breasts and torso. Sitting on the chair Sara had put her in, she was lost in the painkiller induced high and hadn’t thought of putting on her shirt properly, once Sara finished tending her wound. When Oliver made it in front of her he crossed his arms over his chest and peered at her with what could be only as described as stern amusement.

_ Stern amusement? Really? What was wrong with her brain and words? _

"Are you alright?" Oliver finally asked, his tone laced with concern.

"Yup!" she answered, popping the "p" as she lost herself into his eyes. 

_ Damn he had pretty eyes. Pretty blue eyes. Preeeetty, pretty eyes! _

"Diggle mentioned you might have felt a little left out lately..."

"Nοοo... No! Nope!" Felicity shook her head. She didn't like how the words left her mouth a little slurred, but she couldn't really control it. 

_ Damn! This aspirin deal was sweet. She should replace her usual Ibuprofen for these whenever her migraines hit. So much more fun! _

At Olie’s expectant silence she continued, "It's just... I was used to being your girl..." She paused. "Not your  _ 'girl-girl' _ . But your girl...." She paused again, looking at him helplessly. _ Damn aspirin and words! _ "I know it is the same word but it's something different in my head..."

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. There was something adorable at the way she tried to articulate her thoughts in her vulnerable state. He gently cupped her cheek and Felicity instantly smiled and practically purred into his palm.

"Felicity, you'll always be my girl."

Her only answer was to purr again. Oliver shook his head. He couldn't possibly address what he needed to at her current state. She had to sleep it off. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"You need to rest. I want your undivided attention when we deal with tonight's events, and you're  _ really  _ high right now..."

Felicity felt her mouth go dry in anticipation and worry of his promised pending discussion. Gulping with difficulty she peered at Oliver through her glasses. The only answer she could offer him was, "I'm not high... It's the aspirin..."

Oliver smiled tenderly at her. "Of course it is. So, do you want me to take you home? And meet here with you tomorrow morning?"

Felicity thought for a bit. Then answered, "Could I sleep here tonight? I'd feel much better if I stayed with you..."

Oliver looked at her deep green eyes and smiled. "Anything you want. Can you walk to the bed or do you feel dizzy?"

Felicity snorted at his words, "Of course I can walk, Oliver!"

When she tried to get to her feet though, she let out a small yelp as she immediately lost her balance and fell.  _ Damn feet! When had her bones turn into jelly? _

Before she even touched the floor, Oliver had her secure in his arms. With one swift motion he picked her up bridal style and moved to lay her on the bed he used whenever he slept at the lair.

When he laid her down, he gently removed her glasses and freed her hair from their tight ponytail. Brushing his fingers on her forehead and cheek he couldn't help but smile at the content sounds that escaped her lips.

He hadn't realized until tonight how much she meant to him. How much he wanted her. He slowly laid down beside her and turned his head to watch her drifting off to sleep. Sitting up he reached for the folded quilt at the foot of the bed. He unfolded it and wrapped it tightly around her. When he was satisfied she’d be warm and comfortable, he laid back down and closed his own eyes as well, finding comfort in her steady breathing and her sweet smell.   
  


* * *

As the morning light that crept from the daylight shaft fell on her face, Felicity slowly peeled her eyes open only to close them back immediately upon recognition of the space around her. Her hazy thoughts slowly became clear and the memories of the previous night’s events started dancing and twirling tauntingly in the theater of her mind. Her heroic antics, her talk with Olie, his promise.... God, his promise! The only way she could cope with everything right now, was to pretend she was asleep.  _ That would work. _

Oliver was sitting on Felicity’s computer chair watching her thoughtfully. If this was Thea, Roy or even Sara, he wouldn't be so apprehensive or worried. His relationship with all of them was established and the discipline dynamic plain and simple. Roy and Thea were kids, they regarded him as an authority figure; something between an older brother and a father to whom they answered. Sara and him went way back. The protectiveness and fondness he felt for her had evolved from their brief shameful affair to true friendship and companionship, where interventions of the physical discipline type were accepted and expected. This was how they coped with everything on the island, part of the reason they managed to stay alive. 

But Felicity was different. She had a crush on him, evident from the very first days of their partnership. And she had never tried to hide it. On the contrary, she had shown him her interest more than once, but respected the distance he always kept. Oliver was more than interested in her too, but things always happened, things like Laurel, or Sara’s sudden appearance. More than that, he wasn't fond of the idea of putting her in any more danger than he absolutely had to. And starting a relationship with her wouldn't exactly help with that. Or that's what he was telling himself till yesterday. When he called her and found out she was alone and unprotected in the field, he lost it. Oliver wasn’t an easy man to scare. But yesterday Felicity had frightened him. 

Despite being lost in thought, he didn't miss her eyes fluttering open and then snapping shut again. Nor how her breathing became quicker and her shoulders stiffer. He smiled slightly at her discomfort and chose to let her suffer for just a little while longer. After a couple of minutes he got up and moved towards the bed and the seemingly slumbering blonde. 

Sitting beside her he placed a comforting hand on her good shoulder and spoke quietly, "Felicity, I know you're awake..."

The groan he received as an answer made it hard for him not to chuckle. As her eyelids peeled open and the green orbs looked at him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" 

"A little sore..." She answered stifling a yawn.

"Well, that's what you get for going into the field without so much as basic gear, like a bulletproof vest," he answered back, his tone more biting this time.

When she didn't manage to find a retort to that, he only added, "Come on, time to get up. I got coffee ready. You can have some while I check the wound."

Felicity eased out of bed slowly finding that her shoulder wasn't hurting as bad as she'd expect. She made her way to the restroom while Oliver poured her a steaming mug of coffee. As she splashed cold water on her heated face she couldn't help but think that this was not how she had imagined her first morning with Oliver -or night, for that matter- being like. 

She emerged from the bathroom freshened up and changed into the spare set of clothes she always kept at the lair. Smiling awkwardly, she joined Oliver on the small bar on the far corner of the hideout that served as their eating space. When she sat and took hold of the cup, Oliver moved behind her to check on the shoulder. The tanktop in which she had changed into didn't need to be removed to give him access, which made everything a little less awkward.

"It's healing up just fine" he informed her as he sat on the barstool beside her. Thank God it was a flesh wound. If your bones had been fractured by that bullet, we’d be in the hospital right now with a lengthy recovery ahead of you. Still, I am afraid that the only thing that could possibly happen here today is a sincere and thorough talk between us.”

At her surprised but relieved look he tucked on seriously, "You  _ will  _ be punished for this, Felicity. When the stitches come off."

As soon as the phrase left his lips, Felicity's mouth dried completely and her cheeks flushed vibrantly. "Oliver…” she breathed out.

When she couldn't continue he prompted, "Yes?"

Felicity took in a shaky breath and tried to form some sort of coherent thought in the muddled mess that used to be her brain.

"I'm sorry. I know none of us is supposed to engage in field action without informing the team, not even you... I know I shouldn't have done it...."

"Then why did you?" He asked looking at her seriously.

"Because I needed to know that you’d come. And I needed to know that I could handle myself and help in a way more active than through my tech skills. I needed to prove to you that I am useful. That I am capable. That I can do more for the team."

Oliver nodded silently. "Is that all there is to it?"

Felicity bit her lip and lowered her eyes, watching her blurry reflection in the black liquid inside her cup as she prepared her next words. "That and... Sara."

"What about Sara?" he prompted.

"Well, Oliver… I am not gonna pretend it's something else just to save myself the embarrassment. After all, you must be aware.... As pathetic as it might be, I am jealous of her. Very, very, very jealous. Of the way she knows you and you know her, of your protectiveness of her, of her skills, of her bad-assery.... She has been the center of your attention ever since she came. And don't get me wrong, she should be. She is awesome. Superhero kind-of-awesome. And she needs you. But so do I... I need you... In more ways than I care to admit."

Oliver looked at her earnestly, his blue eyes never leaving hers as he spoke, "I should be here for you more. I tried hard to keep a distance, to protect you. But it is more than obvious that keeping you at arm's length only got you in danger after all. I just wish you could come to me with all these, instead of endangering your life the way you did."

"I should. But I didn't want to. I wanted you to make some effort, to reach out. And I also very much wanted to go on the field and kick some ass, which you haven’t allowed me to do since the Dollmaker..."

"Going behind my back is not the way to claim things and duties, Felicity. And you know it," came his answer in his no nonsense tone.

"I'm sorry..." Felicity said in a hushed tone. "I'd say I didn't want to worry you, but that is clearly not true."

Oliver kept his face serious and his tone firm, "Felicity, from now on, if things change, I need to know you're going to listen. And talk. We won't make it unless you do. Unless we both do...."

Felicity looked at him a little confused now, "If things change? And we won’t make what?"

Instead of answering he gently took her hands in his and got to his feet, standing above her. Leaning down he pressed his lips on hers and when he felt her return the kiss, he bore deeper passionately.

As soon as their faces parted a few inches, Felicity asked breathlessly, "Does this mean I am your girl-girl?"

A smile splitting his face in half, he answered, "You'll always be my girl, Felicity. My girl-girl too, if you want."

She stared up at him at a complete loss of words. Her chest felt like it would burst with the thick waves of happiness that coursed through her.

Oliver sat down again not letting go of her hands. He remained silent for a minute gathering his thoughts before speaking again. 

"So, as you realize, having you as my girl-girl will only strengthen those protective feelings I have. And I am worried about how this could affect field action. That's why I need you to promise me you’ll always follow orders during missions. No questions asked.”

Felicity nodded dutifully. 

"It also means that if you ever fail to do so, you will be punished."

She nodded again.

Oliver struggled a bit before phrasing this next part. “I’m not gonna hide from you, Felicity. This dynamic… This is something I want to have in our intimate relationship too. It’s not something I’ll impose. I’d never do something against your will… But if you consent to this, you will also be held accountable in the context of our relationship. You’ll be punished when the need arises. When you break serious rules... I know this can sound intimidating, but we’ll figure it out together. If you agree to it. Is that something you’d consider?"

Felicity thought for only a second before nodding her answer. After all, this was what she always longed from him, no matter how embarrassing it might feel admitting it. It wouldn’t be the first dom/sub relationship she’d been in anyways. “Yes,” she offered with a light flush.

"And do you know what I mean by punishment? How I’ll punish you, if the need arises?"

Her whispered "yes" came almost breathless.

Oliver's brows knitted slightly as he pressed on in a demanding voice, "How?"

"You... You'll spank me..." Felicity managed to blurt out.

Satisfied with the mixed excitement and uneasiness it caused her, Oliver nodded. "That’s right. You don’t need to worry over that right now. We have three weeks ahead of us to figure everything out. Together. You will get your spanking for last night, as soon as your stitches are removed. I don't want to stress your injury. I am sorry you'll have to wait for such a long time. I know waiting is maybe worse than the penalty itself, but in this case we can’t get around this."

Felicity only nodded again. He looked at her his features softening now that all the hard parts were covered.

He stood again, this time tugging her hands till she stood with him. Bringing her close, he nuzzled his nose in her neck causing her to giggle. Pecking her on the lips he inched his face away, just enough to stare at her eyes. 

“I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you,” he told her softly. 

“Same here,” Felicity smiled. 

“I can’t believe how much time I’ve wasted,” he continued.

“It doesn’t matter. Not anymore,” Felicity told him. 

"No. No, it doesn’t,” Oliver smiled, landing another soft kiss on her lips. “So, how about we head out for breakfast? A proper first date?"

Her smile split her face in two. 

* * *

  
  


Felicity was lost in her work on the computer, her eyes darting around on the screen in front of her, as her expert fingers clicked away on the keyboard. Completely focused on the task at hand she all but jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Without even thinking about it she was on her feet, grabbing the assaulting hand and securing it in a vice grip.

When Sara's face split in a satisfied grin for her student's defense progress, Felicity released the appendage and brought her hands to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I was so focused on work… You scared the crap out of me!"

"No need to be sorry, using it spontaneously means you are progressing far faster than i ever expected. Now sit back down and do your work, while I remove those stitches on your shoulder."

Her words left the other blonde speechless for a couple of seconds. "My stitches? Shouldn't they sit for like another couple weeks?"

Sara gently maneuvered her back to her chair rolling her eyes, misjudging her hesitation for fear of the procedure. "No, they are ready to go. There is no need to be so worried, it won't hurt at all."

As Felicity slowly trapped her hair over her left shoulder to allow Sara to work, Oliver approached quietly.

"What won't hurt, is everyone alright?" he asked, concerned, not having heard the rest of the discussion.

"Yup!" Sara said while she lowered the zipper of Felicity’s dress to reveal the shoulder. "In fact, Felicity's about to get her stitches removed."

Oliver's eyes went straight to Felicity's, who could only blink.

She felt her cheeks flame and lowered her gaze as an angry crowd of butterflies invaded her stomach. Olie didn't have to say anything. They both knew what was following that day's work. The waiting part was mostly over, but those last few hours, and the knowledge of what would happen created a turmoil of emotions in Felicity. Even after Sara left her side and she was free to return to her work, she simply couldn't bring herself to focus on anything besides her impending fate.

Oliver seemed equally distructed and he chose to spend his time working out. At least that would help to ease some of his tension out. One by one the team left the quarters with Diggle last. As soon as the door closed, Oliver walked towards Felicity and placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

"Why don't you wrap up here, while I take shower? We'll be talking as soon as I'm back."

Felicity smiled at him and nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. She closed her running programs and turned off a few of the devices around her before hopping to her feet and pacing around in nervousness. The random clicking of her heels as she kept moving around filled the large space and was the only sound echoing for a couple of long minutes.

When Oliver emerged from the shower, dressed in loose sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt she was too distracted to notice him. Not sure how to proceed himself, Oliver slowly moved in front of her and placed soothing hands on her forearms.

Felicity kept her eyes lowered and felt her cheeks heat up for the tenth time that evening. 

Without uttering a word, knowing it wouldn't help with anything, Oliver gently guided her to the bed on which they had spent their first night together three weeks ago. They stood in front of it for a few seconds. Turning to face her, Oliver’s hands gently caressed the length of her arms before clasping her clenched fists comfortingly. 

"Felicity, I love you. I won't lose you over something as foolish as disregarding orders and ignoring safety protocols."

She again nodded and shifted her weight as she stood awkwardly in front of him.

These past few weeks the two of them had established their respective expectations and their needs. Their limits and their worries. Everything had been laid out in the open. And now they were ready to cross this threshold of the door that together they had opened. Not needing to say anything else, Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed and gently led his girlfriend to lay over his lap. He made sure her torso was supported by the mattress and then turned his attention to her bottom. He flipped the skirt of her skater dress up, revealing her curvy bottom, pale and invitingly framed by her brazilian, lace underwear. The sight made him instantly hard but he chose to ignore it. This was not that kind of spanking and they both knew it. 

Deciding to leave her underwear up, Oliver raised his hand and brought it down sharply. The resulting yelp and the fade print he left on her cheek, told him to keep the intensity at that level until she was properly warmed up. Finding a rhythm, he slapped her bottom again and again. Bringing to the front of his mind the reason they were there made his resolve strengthen and his speed increase.

Other than the initial yelp, Felicity kept things quiet for the first couple of smacks. She managed not to squirm much nor to vocally express her discomfort. While this was the first time someone dished out serious discipline to her through a spanking, she had the reference of quite a few more playful experiences and even some light discipline scenes in the past with a couple of her boyfriends. She was accustomed to some level of pain. That gave her courage during maybe the first minute, but after that things started to get serious. Oliver was ridiculously strong. Each smack felt and sounded like a firecracker, intensifying the burning discomfort. The time when she could hold still had long passed and her trying to squirm away was unavoidable. Oliver's slaps didn't ease up nor missed their target. Each and every time, his flat palm found its target and kept going relentlessly.

Before long, Felicity had slipped into yelling mode and the pleas for mercy had already started escaping her lips.

“Why are we here, Felicity?" He asked in a firm voice as he kept the rhythmic assault.

"It's kind of difficult to talk right now!" Came her quick and loud answer.

Landing a volley of harsher smacks on her sit spots, he raised his voice to be heard over the smacks, "Wanna try that again?"

Felicity broke the first tears at the added fire that erupted so suddenly on her rear.

"Answer the question!"

"Because I went after Tockman without clearing with you! Aah!"

Oliver rested his blazing palm on the small of her back for a few seconds, "And why is that not acceptable Felicity?"

Relieved with the unexpected pause the young woman uttered her answer through hitched breaths. "Because I endangered myself and the team."

As the words left her mouth a fresh wave of sobs escaped her. The guilt that had been dormant during all the days that had elapsed between the incident and this evening woke up and roared fiercely. 

Pleased with the answer and knowing just how hard she could be on herself, Oliver decided he’d bring this punishment to an end without bringing in any implements. With the number of hours he clocked in training, he knew his hand was more than capable to deliver a harsh enough lesson. Raising his hand above his head he brought it back down fiercely. The added strength packed behind this new round of spanks made his girl sob harder. Feeling his resolve cracking, Oliver quickly dished out nine more slaps spreading them all over her lower bottom and upper thighs, before gathering her up to his arms. 

Felicity buried her face in his neck and continued crying and mumbling apologies. Oliver only held her tighter and rubbed soothing circles on her back. When he felt her sobs slowing down he moved his hand to stroke her hair and gently pried her from the crook of his neck.

"Never again, Fels. Never!"

His voice was soft and soothing but his tone was demanding. 

She shook her head feeling too drained to speak. 

Oliver slowly moved, keeping her in his arms and laid them both down on the bed. Felicity curled up beside him and moved to lay her head on his chest as he kept caressing her hair. When her breathing eased back to normal and she trusted her voice, she looked at him through wet eyes. 

"I really am sorry Oliver. I promise to never jeopardize a mission or the team like that again."

Oliver looked at her expectantly and moved his hand to lay warningly on her throbbing bottom. Not smacking but letting it sit there emphatically he asked, "Forgetting something there?" 

Gulping at the implied threat she quickly added "and my life!" 

His hand leaving to continue caressing her hair he nodded satisfied. "I believe you, Fels. And for your own sake you'd better remember this promise for a very long time. Because if there ever is a next time for this same reason, I won't be so lenient. Are we clear on that?"

Looking at him incredulously she scoffed, "lenient?" 

Looking at her with a serious look he only commented, "Let's just say that hadn't this been your first punishment, a certain belt would have met your cute little ass today."

Not caring to ever find out what a belting from Oliver would feel like, Felicity fiercely shook her head. "Never again, Oliver!"

Kissing her pouted lips he only whispered "That's my girl."

“Your girl-girl,” Felicity added, her tone almost content. 

* * *

**A/N: So? How did you like this?**

**I’m really new to writing Arrowverse so I’d love some feedback!**

**How were things like character voice?**

**What did you love and what did you hate about this?**

**Any favorite line/scene?** **  
** **  
** **Can’t wait to hear from all of you, who’ll give this a read :)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
